The bastard who became a King
by Clay19
Summary: Harry was a bastard of King Aegon and Mila Velaryon who was from a side branch in Essos. He was then named Lord of Dragonstone. There he escaped with the Queen, the two princes and three princess. To Essos where the Queen died and named Harry King. Then Prince Viserys ran away with Princess Daenerys. Years later Harry finds them in Pentos where Viserys was selling his sister.
1. Harry's life

Harry a bastard of House Velaryon of a side branch from Essos. His mother Mila Velaryon had long gold hair and deep purple eyes. His farther Aerys Taryargen with his silver-gold hair and purple hair. He was the first born son of King Aerys II, and then he got his sister-wife pregnant with a son so he legitimized his bastard son Harry to Harry Targaryen. Harry was then given the Lordship over Dragonstone. But since he was not old enough his mother took over in his stead, while he stayed behind to learn at Kings Landing.

Harry and his mother kept the secret that she has a trunk full of dragon eggs that are turned to stone. As the years passed Harry became a strong warrior, skilled in combat, sword, bow, horse-back and other things. As the years passed Aerys his father kept getting worse and worse, he burned people alive and punished his wife and his Aunt.

Then when Robert's rebellion started he new that they weren't going to win because they didn't have a bigger army. So he new that he had to get the Queen Rhaelle, Princess Elia, Prince Viserys, Princess Rhaenys, Prince Aegon and the unborn child of the Queen and King. And when the Queen was giving birth Stannis Baratheron and some others attacked them.

Harry made sure that the city was well protected so they could get in and kill his family. When Harry saw that they were going to lose he knew that he had to get his family out. So he devised a plan for his remaining ships his army would protect the ships full of women, children and the elderly. And the Queen, Princess and Princes as they made there way to Essos.

Where they would live, the ships that were protecting them would meet up with them after making sure they were not being followed so the traitors wouldn't find them. But along the way the Queen started getting worse and worse. When they reached Tryosh she died but not before naming him the heir to the throne of Westros.

Viserys over the years started getting out of hand when his mother named Harry King of Westros, then one day he up and vanished with his little sister and several guards. Harry knew that he wouldn't find them and they couldn't go back to Westros. So he bought enough land for his people and army. He took control of the Gold company.

The Golden Company is a company of sellswords founded by the Great Bastard, Bittersteel. They are considered the largest, most famous, and most expensive sellsword or mercenary company in the Free Cities. Despite the notorious unreliability of sellswords, the Golden Company is reputed to have never broken a contract. Their motto is _"Our word is good as gold."_

When Harry Strickland, called Homeless Harry, the current company commander found out that Harry Targaryen was the King they agreed to swear allegiance to him and help find his find his Queen Daenerys. And when they found out that Viserys was going to sell his sister to the leader of the Dothraki. Harry decided to go teach him a lesson.

They arrived to see the horde stationed outside Pentos, so Harry brought his army and attacked them. They surprised them, killing a lot in the first few minutes. But then they started putting up a fight but it didn't last long. An hour later the army was gone, they captured the women, children and the animals. With that he turned towards Pentos to find Daenerys, and kill the leader and Viserys.

The guards of the city didn't try to stop him because they didn't have enough of a army to stop them, so they let them walk on in. They found Dothraki guards surrounding their leader and Daenerys. He was so angry that filth was touching her his Queen.


	2. Danerys is safe

Like most Dothraki, Drogo has copper-colored skin, black hair, and black eyes. He is tall and muscular, and moves gracefully. He has a long, drooping moustache and a long braid hung with tiny bells that hangs down to his thighs, symbolizing his status among the Dothraki as an undefeated warlord. From an early age Drogo was an extraordinarily gifted warrior even among the fierce Dothraki, before the age of thirty he led a Khalasar forty thousand strong, the largest on the Dothraki Sea. He has never been defeated in battle. Cohollo is the oldest of the bloodriders, a squat bald man with a crooked nose and a mouth full of broken teeth. His two other bloodriders are Qotho and Haqqo. There was also some other bloodriders around him. Harry looked at the Dothraki and it looked like they were ready for battle. Harry turned his head to find his stupid half-brother and there he was standing behind Magister Illyrio Mopatis who is a merchant-prince. Harry Targaryen was like every Targaryen, he had long silvery-gold hair down to his shoulders and dark violet eyes. The trademark of every Targaryen were those features. He stood at a height of six feet and five inches, wearing black armor that looked like a dragons body with a blood red dragon with three heads, his face was covered by a black dragon helmet with wings. Standing beside him were Lord Malcolm Branfield, Vassals and Knights that were with him when he escaped.

Also there were the Commanders of Sellswords that follow him and the ones he promised to pay in gold. Harry Strickland commander of the Golden Company, Daario Naharis commander of the Second Sons, BloodBeard commander of the Company of the Cat, Gylo Rhegan commander of the Long Lances, The Tattered Prince commander of the Windblown, Symon Stripeback commander of the Free Brothers, Ben Plumm commander of the Stormbreakers, Commander of the Stormcrows, Commander of the Bright Banners, Commander of the Iron Shields, Jolly Fellows, Maidens Men, Company of the Rose and the Ragged Standard. And with them were Second in Command, serjaents, Exiled Lords, Knights and sellswords. With all their men and the ones that came with him equaled up to thirty thousand plus elephants against forty thousand Dothraki men. That day would be remembered as the bloodiest day in along time. Bodies were littered with arrows, crushed by elephants and limbs cut off. People and horses lay dying on the field, the magister that came with King Harry Targaryen had to decided on who to save. Ones that were near death, close to death because they only had a little bit of supplies to spare.

As the Dothraki looked at the men that slaughtered there people, they only saw demons covered in blood. While Daenarys saw her brother come to save her she from this horrible marriage. Prince Veriserys trembled behind the magister because he was scared of the sight that is in front of him. King Harry looked like their brother Prince Rheagar when he went to the Trident to try and defeat Lord Robert Baratheon. "Brother what are you doing here?" Viserys asked. "Shut your mouth, scum I will deal with you later. Now Drogo is it? Why don't you and your men surrender and you can walk out of here alive." Harry said. Drogo stepped forward and spit, "The Dothraki do not surrender, but I will fight you against me and when I cut your head off. I will fuck your sister!" Harry scowled before nodding his head, handing his helmet to Malcolm and drawing his sword. His sword was a long sword made by the best sword smith at the time of King's Landing. The length was five feet with a handle of a dragon with the wings as the crossguard. Drogo pulled out his arakh a sword commonly used by the Dothraki. It is shaped half like a sword and half like a scythe.

Harry and Drogo moved to the center while both groups moved to circle them. Harry with his armor and sword struck a formable pose but so did Drogo but just less. They reacted at the same time with Drogo bringing his sword down and Harry bringing his up, they connected with a shower of sparks. Both grunted with effort trying to disarm each other but they were even matched in strength, because Harry had armor on. If he didn't Drogo would be wining but not by much. Harry used his left hand to punch Drogo in the face surprising him making him stumble. Making his side cheer for him but the Dothraki curse his mother and father. Drogo hurried to steady himself, moving his left hand to his face to feel a broken nose spilling some blood. "Not bad for a Westros." Drogo tautened. Harry smiled before slashing his sword to the right and connecting with Drogos, then pulled his sword back and trying to cut his legs. But Drogo stepped back before moving forward and brining his sword from the right trying to slash Harry's arm. Harry brought his sword up clashing with Drogo trying to push him back, then Drogo surprised him by head butting Harry making him stumble. Harry stopped and moved is sword down and would have killed Drogo but he only got a shallow cut on the chest cutting threw the leather and drawing some blood. With a roar Drogo ran forward and tried to cut Harrys head off, but he ducked down and slashed out with his sword and cutting the Dothraki's leg. With a scream Drogo fell to the ground with blood gushing out of his leg.

"Do you surrender or do you want to continue?" Harry asked the moaning Drogo. Drogo listened to his bloodriders muttering about he couldn't ride with a damaged leg so they wouldn't follow. With that he struggled to his feet and wobbled with one leg, while barely putting any pressure on his damaged leg. Harry acknowledge him as he got back up not to many people could do that. He let out a few grunts to stay on that leg, but with all his might he pushed of that leg and swung his sword with a battle cry to try and kill his advisory. But he knew he wouldn't kill him so he wasn't surprised when Harry step aside and slashed his sword cutting his head off. The head flew through the air and landed by his bloodriders while the body fell to the ground spilling blood everywhere, it was silent except a woman's scream. Viserys looked as his one way to make it out of here alive die, he knew that this day would probably be his last. Because his brother was not forgiving when somebody did something to wrong him. With that Drogo's bloodriders prepared to avenge their Khal to the death. " Malcolm Branfield, Harry Strickland, Daario Naharis, Bloodbeard, Ben Plum and the Tattered Prince you guys tske on the rest I have to deal with my foolish brother." with that he moved towards Viserys while he started backing up. "Don't turn your back on us!" Cohollo snarled.

Three bloodriders and three other Dothraki men rushed forward but where blocked by the Dragons men. The Tattered Prince stood in front of Qotho, Bloodbeard in front of Haggo, Daario in front of Cohollo, Harry, Malcolm and Ben stood in front of one of three dothraki's. Every man seized their opponent up before rushing to meet them in battle to the death. The tattered Prince was having trouble since he wasn't as young as he used to be, but that didn't mean he was a easy target. He didn't become the Commander of the Windblow by just being good he did it by being the best out of all of his men. Qotho was slashing from right to left, from arms to legs. The Prince knew the only way to win was to the get the other guy to think he got a major hit. So when Qotho swung his weapon to cut off the Princes head the Prince ducked and thrust his sword deep into Qotho's throat killing and spraying blood everywhere. Bloodbeard and Haggo were both evening matched, they were both huge, strong and skilled with their weapon. Their fight lasted for some time, because they were just cutting at each other so nobody was surprised when Bloodbeard survived. But he was missing an ear and their were cuts deep and shallow cuts all over his body. Daario won his fight pretty easy, he knew that when his blade made contact with Cohollo. He knew that Cohollo's blade was Valyrian, so he moved in close and stabbed Cohollo's eye out before slitting his throat. Harry got a cut on his cheek but he killed his opponent the same with Malcolm but his wound was a shallow cut on his leg that would cripple him if he didn't get it treated. Ben killed his opponent but he was dealt a killing blow that would kill him in a few days.

Harry motioned to Danerys for to follow him to go after Viserys and when he saw her start following him he went down the hallway where his brother went down. Viserys was very scared he knew that if his brother found him he would die very soon after that. So he trie to confuse his brother by going down hallways that led in different directions. But every time he looked back so far Harry was not to far away, so he went full speed running down the hallways. As he was running he tripped and went falling to the stone ground, when he looked up he was at a dead-end. He turned around to try and find a different way but saw his brother King Harry and Princess Danerys his sister. "Please brother don't do this, you will regret being a Kin-killer." Viserys begged, back to the wall, eyes searching widely for a way out. "Don't worry brother, I will not kill you." Harry told his pitiful excuse of a brother. "What! You have to kill him. He was going to sell me to some barbarian like a horse." Danerys screamed at her older brother. "Danerys I said I wont kill him. He will die by fire. I have dragon eggs and he will be sacrificed to awaken them." Harry said with a grin. Danerys looked at her brother with awe, he has dragon eggs and will be able to set them free. Viseryes was glad at first when his brother said he wasn't going to kill him, but when he said he was going to be sacrificed to have dragons be born into this world again. He was happy for once to be able to do something with his live.

Harry then moved towards his brother and swung his fist at his brother knocking him out. He then grabbed his brother and lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Dany are you ready to see the rest of the family again?" he asked her. "Yes, I miss them so much." she started crying, because she was finally going to see them for along time. With that they headed back the way they came from, to see that only one of his men dyeing and the Dothraki all dead. Daario walked towards him holding a Arakh. "My King I killed the Dothraki that had this, and I found out it is a Valyrian Steel arakh." he said holding it out to him. Harry reached forward and grabbed the hilt it had a nice feel to it. 'I will have to make a different stance to be able to really use this, but it will be useful.' he thought. When he looked up he saw that Daario was looking at his sister with lust. "You will do well to keep your eyes away from what is mine!" Harry's voice was as cold as ice. Daario quickly nodded his head and walked off. Danerys felt her cheeks get hot, because what her brother said about her being his. "Are you ready?" he asked holding out his hand for her to grab. Dany looked outside the doors to see the open air, she nodded her head and reached forward to grab Harry's hand to let him take her to their family.


End file.
